Electrical devices, such as heating elements or antenna elements, are often formed on or within the front or rear windows of a motor vehicle. In order to electrically connect the on-glass elements to electrical circuitry, such as a power supply or a radio receiver/transmitter, an electrical terminal, usually a male terminal, is soldered to the glass and is electrically connected with the electrical circuitry. A female terminal at the end of a cable connected to the power supply is then mated with the male terminal located on the glass.
In some applications, the male terminal has a male cylindrical post and the mating female terminal may have a cup shaped female socket having resilient contact tabs for engaging the cylindrical post. The contact tabs are bent inwardly into the socket for resilient engagement. The cup shaped socket of the female terminal is usually staked or riveted to a separate base piece which in turn is crimped to a conductor within the cable and housed within an insulative cover. The conductor may also be soldered directly to the cup shaped socket of the female terminal.